1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harvesting device for an endoscope to be used in combination with the endoscope to perform a harvesting in a body cavity under observation with the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been used a harvesting device for an endoscope to perform a harvesting in a body cavity under observation with the endoscope. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,963, a puncture needle device for an endoscope is disclosed. In this puncture needle device for the endoscope, a puncture needle and a wire are inserted through a catheter sheath, and a distal end portion of the puncture needle and a loop arranged at a distal end portion of the wire are configured to protrude from a distal end portion of the catheter sheath. In this puncture needle device for the endoscope, when a handle on a hand side is operated to move one of the puncture needle and the wire forward or backward, the other of them automatically move backward or forward, so that when one of the puncture needle distal end portion and the loop is protruded, the other of them is automatically received therein.
Moreover, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-199703, a sheath for an endoscope is disclosed, through which the endoscope is inserted, for use mainly in an operation to drag and sample a great saphenous vein hypodermic blood vessel. This sheath for the endoscope is provided with a harvesting mechanism such as a high-frequency accessory for harvesting a tissue. Here, when the endoscope is inserted into the body cavity and pushed forward to a target region, mucosa, blood, subcutaneous fat and the like in the body cavity attach to an objective lens surface of a distal end portion of the endoscope sometimes. In addition, when the tissue is harvested with the high-frequency accessory, smoke, mist, separated tissue and the like generated by cautery of the tissue attach to the objective lens surface sometimes. Such attached matter disturbs a view field of the endoscope, and therefore needs to be removed. The sheath for the endoscope disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-199703 is provided with a wipe mechanism for wiping the objective lens of the endoscope, independently of the harvesting mechanism for harvesting the tissue.